


Caged

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel also falls into the cage with Michael and Lucifer at the end of season 5.  They find a nice way to occupy their time.





	Caged

Castiel felt the energy of the cage around him, a buzzing of energy deep within his grace.  He opened his eyes, but realized that he was no longer in his vessel Jimmy, but was more the physical-and-energy mix of a being he was in heaven.

The cage must have separated vessel from angel as they entered.

Castiel looked around, seeing Jimmy, Sam, and Adam slumped along one wall.  If he had been forced out of Jimmy, Michael and Lucifer must have also been forced out of their vessels.

Castiel moved to another part of the cage (which was much bigger than he thought it would be), seeing a doorway.  He went through it, immediately feeling his brothers’ energies in the room.

Michael and Lucifer were bristling at each other, which was no surprise.  They had always fought between one another, vying for the attention of their Father and never quite getting what they wanted.  If they noticed Castiel enter the room, they didn’t look his way.

“Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone, brother,” Lucifer was saying to Michael, who shook his head in what could have been disappointment.  “Now we’re both stuck here, for all of eternity, unless someone comes to get us.”

“What, you don’t want to be here with me forever, brother?” Michael asked in return, stepping closer to Lucifer.  “I thought you’d enjoy the company, seeing as you didn’t have it before.”

Lucifer smiled, a scary smile that made Castiel nervous for Michael.  Castiel stepped further into the room, hoping to become a mediator between his brothers.

“Can we all just get along, since we’re all here together?” Castiel asked, bringing the eyes of both his brothers toward him.

As they realized they were no longer alone, both Michael and Lucifer stepped toward Castiel.

“Oh, Castiel, we were going to get along just fine,” Lucifer smiled at him.

Michael continued, “Now the question is: will you get along with us?”

They both came to a stop right next to Castiel, their energies reaching out to his own in a caress. Castiel was confused.

“What?” he questioned, unsure of where the conversation was going.

Michael moved around behind Castiel, his mouth just caressing Castiel’s ear as he spoke, “Luci and I get along  _very_ well, especially when we don’t have the rest of the angels watching our every move.”  Michael kissed the place just below Castiel’s ear.  “Would you like to join us, Castiel?”

Lucifer stepped forward, pressing himself against Castiel’s front so that the younger angel was sandwiched between the two archangels.  Lucifer ran his nose along Castiel’s jawline, stopping only when he got to the place Michael had kissed.  Smirking slightly, Lucifer leaned forward to catch Michael’s lips in a kiss over Castiel’s shoulder, making Castiel freeze.

Now he understood.

Once Lucifer released Michael’s lips, he leaned back to look at Castiel.  “So, what’s your answer, brother?”

Castiel swallowed deeply, thinking over his options.  Almost immediately, he nodded.  “I’d love to join you.”

That seemed to be the answer Michael and Lucifer were looking for, as immediately both angels got to work on Castiel’s clothes.  Lucifer captured Castiel’s lips, unbuttoning his shirt as Michael slipped his hands toward Castiel’s pants.  

Castiel didn’t want to wait that long.

He raised a hand and snapped, making all three sets of their clothes vanish immediately.  Michael grinned at the move, immediately moving his hands to Castiel’s hardening erection, now free of restraint.  He began stroking Castiel to firmness, rutting his own cock against Castiel’s ass.

Lucifer stepped back slightly, breaking the kiss so that he could watch Castiel and Michael in front of him.  He met Michael’s eyes, seeing the lust there for not just Lucifer but Castiel as well.

If they were stuck in this cage forever, at least they’d have something to do to keep themselves occupied.

Lucifer dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, his hands joining Michael’s on Castiel’s erection. Now completely full and dripping, Michael held Castiel still as Lucifer’s tongue tasted the pre-come that was beaded on the tip, making Castiel groan at the sensation.  Taking that as an invitation, Lucifer took more of Castiel’s dick into his mouth, Michael’s hand moving from Castiel to the back of Lucifer’s head, guiding his brother to swallow as much as possible.

A rhythm began between the three of them, Michael rutting against Castiel’s ass, Lucifer’s head bobbing on Castiel’s cock while he also took himself in hand, stroking his heavy erection just the way he enjoyed.

Castiel wasn’t going to last long, he could tell.  He had never felt so many pleasures all at once before, and the things that his brothers were doing to him were practiced and precise.  Lucifer had obviously given a blowjob before (perhaps he had practiced on Michael many times? That thought added to the coil of pleasure building in Castiel’s belly) and was bringing out every trick in the book to get Castiel close to orgasm.

Michael’s free hand was caressing every inch of Castiel’s torso, pinching and tickling all of the sensitive places he found.  At the same time, his full cock was sliding against Castiel’s ass, sometimes slipping between his cheeks just to tease.

Castiel found himself yearning to try this again, soon, perhaps with some penetration.

But for now, he was lost in the feelings of Lucifer and Michael surrounding him, growing closer and closer to coming.  

Michael was the first of them to come, hips losing their rhythm as white spurts coated Castiel’s lower back.  He groaned both Lucifer and Castiel’s names, biting at Castiel’s shoulder to muffle his screams.

The feeling of warm, dripping come on Castiel’s back coupled with Lucifer’s talented tongue had Castiel coming next, right down Lucifer’s throat.  Every drop was swallowed with a moan, and Castiel went semi-limp in Michael’s arms when he was finished, making both angels fall to their knees to join Lucifer on the floor.

Now closer to his brother again, Michael took Lucifer’s cock in his hand, pumping and twisting just a couple times before Lucifer came as well, coating Michael’s hand in come. Castiel just watched as the blissful look passed over Lucifer’s face, finding himself wanting to be the instigator of that look.  

 _Yes_ , he thought as his heartbeat slowed and breaths got more under control,  _they would definitely be spending a lot of time together in the cage from now on._


End file.
